


Tourist Season

by Count_B



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_B/pseuds/Count_B
Summary: Mikey discovers unicorns are real.
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way





	Tourist Season

When Mikey shut down his internet browser, his eyes were gleaming. "I'm going to Italy," he yelled to his wife, having already forwarded the news link to everyone he knew.  
  
"That's great, babe," Alicia sounded distracted, but he started packing a dufflebag anyhow.  
  
"Where's my passport?" he asked when she wandered into the bedroom. She stopped, clearly startled by the question. "I have to go to Italy, so I need my passport."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Unicorns!" He grinned, throwing another hoodie into the bag. "They found a unicorn in Italy and I have to see it!"  
  
"…okay, come home soon then." Mikey loved his wife for not questioning his pressing need to commune with nature. Well, other reasons too, but specifically for humoring him on the unicorn.  
  
The flight to Italy was long, and even the book he picked up, Teach Yourself Business Italian, didn't really keep him occupied. Mikey spent a lot of time staring out the window and hoping the article was true.  
  
Considering he only knew what Italian he'd learned on the plane, Mikey was impressed with himself for not only figuring out where the unicorn actually was, but for renting himself a car. He was not the greatest of drivers, but the park the unicorn was at wasn't close enough to the city to justify hiring a cab.  
  
The drive was fast, other than how many times Mikey got himself lost in the countryside because he was distracted by the clouds. There was only so much focus he could have when every mile brought him closer to a real unicorn.  
  
Once at the nature preserve, Mikey asked around and found out where the unicorn was. He got close slowly, hand outstretched carefully. It looked in his eyes and Mikey felt at peace. He didn't care if they said it was a deer, not a unicorn. Its eyes told him the truth, and he trusted it.  
  
Mikey ducked his head, failing to bite back his grin as the unicorn let him touch it. His hand brushed against its horn and he came to a conclusion. He was going to take the unicorn home with him.  
  
The park officials laughed him off, but Mikey offered them as much money as he could and camped out with the unicorn, only leaving it to get food and renew his offer. He'd turned his phone off so it wouldn't startle any of the wildlife, and Mikey was sure they'd give in sooner or later. Meanwhile, he spent time talking to the unicorn, going on walks with it, telling it about the cats and his dog and his band. He could tell the unicorn understood him, even though it couldn't answer.  
  
Within a week, Mikey was starting to look and feel pretty gross and sore; he was getting old to be sleeping outside on the ground for a week straight. But when he walked into the office that day, there were several of the officials inside, all with serious looks on their faces.  
  
He tried to follow their Italian, hoping they weren't saying anything about him ending up in handcuffs. One translated rapidly, explaining that if he made the donation he had mentioned, they would smooth the way for Mikey bringing the deer home with him. Mikey had been starting to wonder if he'd have to go home without it, so his jaw dropped with astonishment. "Really?" He fumbled for his wallet, astonished. He was getting a unicorn.  
  
It wasn't that simple of course; the unicorn had to be tested and they had to figure out how to transport it on the plane. But Mikey got cleaned up and finally bought himself a ticket home.  
  
When he got there, Alicia was out. Mikey laid out newspaper on the living room floor and led the unicorn inside. The wildlife experts had confirmed the unicorn was male, so Mikey was trying out names in his head as he pet him and introduced the other pets. He knew the unicorn was probably nervous; he'd never been inside before. But Mikey could tell he would fit right in once he adjusted.  
  
When Alicia came in the front door, she didn't even bitch about tripping over Mikey's bag. She just stared and he looked up from the unicorn to beam at her, still starry-eyed over the unicorn. "They let me adopt him!"  
  
Alicia sighed. "Of course they did." She sat down at the computer and Mikey pressed a kiss to the unicorn's forehead. "What does he eat?"  
  
"Um." Mikey shrugged, "Grass? Hay? What do you think about Elvendork for his name?" The unicorn tilted his head into Mikey's hand, nudging him to pet more. "I think he likes it. Elvendork Rome Way."  
  
Mikey snuggled his Italian unicorn again, utterly content. After all, with a unicorn in the house, could life get any better? He sincerely doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> just moving fic over from lj, haven't reread, hope it's still enjoyable


End file.
